


The wet dream before Christmas - Clint Barton/Hawkeye

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Fandom
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Clint Barton/Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

 

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. Her eyes widening and she gasped when she saw Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, sunk back in the chair, his hands on his thighs, head leaned back. He looked up when he saw her, a faint smile etching on his lips. “Hey doll,” he murmured.

 

Holly cleared her throat and chuckled. “Well...hi...Mr...Hawkeye?”

He waved his hand, chuckling. “Drop the Mister and we’re good. Come here, Holly, sit with me.”

She stalked closer, sitting on the ottoman in front of him and studied him carefully. “You look...so sad. It’s Christmas, Hawkeye, smile a little.”

“When have you ever seen me smile?”

“You smile a lot! When you laugh at Loki...when you get together with The Avengers. They can get you to laugh and smile,” Holly replied as she squeezed his knee.

Clint smiled for real this time, his fingers running over her knuckles. “Yeah, they do,” he sighed as he leaned forward.

Holly turned her one hand to take his while cupping his cheek. “You need some rest. Or just think about something else for a little while.”

Clint tugged on her hand and drew her on his lap, making Holly straddled him. “Maybe I just need you," he growled.

Holly giggled as her slippers fell off and she cupped his face, leaning down to kiss him softly, brushing her lips against his. Clint’s hands ran down her back, cupping her ass, kneading it gently. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in her mouth and Holly groaned, grinding against him slowly. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and hauled it up while he ran his hands along her thighs, up to the belt of her robe. “So...if the end of the world would’ve arrived in your sleep, you would’ve died naked for all to see?” he chuckled as he opened the robe.

“I came into the world naked and screaming, I’ll leave it the same way!” she murmured in his ear, one hand wrapped around his neck, the other reaching down to his crotch.

“Well doll, ain’t nothing wrong with that!” Hawkeye genuinely smiled. He kissed her again, this time a little more roughly as he pushed off her robe, his hands now busy palming her breasts. He groaned when Holly started rubbing his cock over his jeans and hissed when she bit his lip. “Killing me here, Holly,” he murmured.

Holly chuckled and unzipped his jeans after popping the button and raised an eyebrow. “Commando? Mr I’m-Ready-For-The-End-Of-The-World?” she laughed.

“Not a leather suit, it’s not chafing. And it’s quicker to take a piss,” he grinned. His grin turned into a groan and his head leaned back when Holly stroked him, her hand tightening as she went on. One of Clint’s hands went between her legs and he ran his middle finger along her slit, finding it wet. Her outer lips parted upon his touch and he dipped his finger it, shoving it deep. “Hmmm hot and wet,” he whispered as he took a long lick on her neck.

“Fuck, don’t...just…," Holly groaned as he pumped in and out slowly.

“Don’t just what, doll?”

Holly gripped his hair gently and made him look at her. “Don’t tease, Clint.”

“Yes ma’am," he smiled. He removed his finger, then pushed her hand away from his cock, placing it at her entrance. He gripped her hips and lowered Holly down slowly on his shaft, hissing as he found her tight. “Good god, woman, you’re intent on killing me," he rasped.

Holly hitched a breath and gripped his shoulders, her hips rolling slowly. “Killing an assassin with sex...very poetic," she moaned. She leaned forward and buried her face in his neck, suckling on it as she kept a slow pace. “Very...very...poetic," she added.

Clint growled in her ear as she took him deep, her cunt clenching around him. “Sweet fuck, don’t stop!”

“Not in the mission plan, soldier," Holly whispered in his ear, pressing herself on his naked chest. They moved slow, Clint moving his head to her chest, reaching up to latch on her nipples, one by one. He flicked and licked them, grazed his teeth over them until Holly cried out for mercy, her hips moving faster and faster.

Clint wrapped one arm around her waist, syncing with her rhythm, making her speed up, while with other hand, he reached down between their bodies, his fingers finding her swollen clit. He rubbed it slowly while Holly kissed him again, only to circle her nub and press down on it when he felt her close to the edge. He knew he couldn’t last much longer, having been chaste for quite some time, out on a mission. He gripped her ass and started thrusting up from the chair, bottoming out.

Holly sucked in a long breath and leaned her head back. “OH FUCK! YES! Clint, right there, right there!” she cried out.

“Come on, doll, let go!”, he gritted through his teeth, right on the edge with her. He pinched her clit and slammed himself in once more, making Holly scream out her orgasm as he buried his face between her breasts, moaning as he came hard inside of her.

Holly’s body shuddered and she hugged Clint tight, enough to make him groan and she felt herself go limp in his arms. He rocked her gently, pulling out as he cradled her. “Quite the woman, doll," he smiled, brushing his lips on hers. “Wanna get some shut eye before the next round?” he asked.

Holly nodded and wrapped her arms around him, Clint carrying her up the stairs. Just before she closed her eyes, she grabbed her phone and texted Ivy.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

She put the phone back down on the night table and grabbed Clint’s arms, wrapping them around her waist, leaning back against him as she fell asleep.


End file.
